


When rain falls I see your face

by recklessweightless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Persona Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessweightless/pseuds/recklessweightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You love me. And you're gay."</i>
</p>
<p>Mickey does love him. But love is a word he can't ever use.</p>
<p>A 3x09-focused poem, from Mickey's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When rain falls I see your face

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born from an assignment for my poetry writing class to write a persona poem. I really wanted to do one centered around Mickey because he is my favorite ever and I started writing it and discovered I would have to use the word fuck too many times to turn it in for a class. But I finished it anyway and now it's here for your reading pleasure! Yes, I know, a poem from Mickey Milkovich's POV is weird af but just roll with it okay.

_You love me_

_And you’re gay._

 

Those fuckin words

That stupid face

Bleeding

Pleading

 

Look away

Don’t cry

Don’t let him see

Crying is weak

And then he’d know

 

Red filled face

Shouting words that can’t make sense

Nothing comes clear

But anger

 

I should hate him

He made my own family despise me

 

Hate’s not what I feel

 

I punch

And kick

Try to make it feel better

 

I go after him

Like he’s everything in me I hate

Like beating him

Will finally beat it out of me

 

What can you do?

When your own dad almost kills you

Just for wanting who you want

For…

No

I can’t say that word

I say it and I admit I feel it

 

I can’t

 

All I can see

Is that stupid fuckin beautiful face

Bleeding at his hands

At mine

 

Push him away

And pull him in

At the same fuckin time

 

I don’t want to want it

But all I need

Are those perfect lips

Calling me his

And pressing against mine

 

I never wanted to kiss

 

I don’t do couple shit

Kisses

Hand holding

Fuckin stargazing

 

But he makes me want all of it

He makes feel like something

He just makes me feel

 

I never wanna see someone else’s hands on him

And I’m a fuckin hypocrite

He’s just fucked other people

I’m marrying someone else

 

It doesn’t matter that it means shit to me

It means something to him

And all I want is to see that stupid smile

And all I do is make it disappear

 

So yeah

I hit him

Maybe if I treat him like shit

He’ll finally see he deserves better

 

This neighborhood is full of shit

But he really scraped the bottom of the barrel with me

 

The biggest asshole of them all

The bitch that isn’t worth it

Dirtiest white boy in America

 

And a fuckin god picked me

**Author's Note:**

> [Come be my friend please I'm lonely and needy k](http://mistakesandwarpaint.tumblr.com)


End file.
